All it Takes is a Spark
by mimithenumberon
Summary: "Neither moved. Neither wanted to be alone that night, alone with their individual demons. They didn't have to voice those fears and wants. After all, it took one to know one..." Two lonely people in the search to make a connection. Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M'M Hope you guys like it and please review if u can. XD ENJOY!


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M **

**This was something playing on my highly depraved mind and i decided to put it down so...here. XD I hope u guys like it and if u can please leave a review. It only takes a second and it will make my day! XD**

**Also i do NOT own Wallander or any of the characters! (this is based on the British TV interpretation btw) **

_**All it takes is a Spark**_

'Well this is unexpected. We're actually all here for once.' The other members all looked at Magnus in union. This was the first sentence uttered after ten minutes of awkward silence only to be followed by more silence.

He looked at his co-workers with desperation but nobody really knew what to say. Svedberg looked into his glass as if struggling to decipher the contents of it though he'd just ordered the scotch a few minutes ago. Nyberg was studying the ceiling or the wall, pretty much looking anywhere else except at the table. Which pretty much left Wallander and Hoglund...

Kurt glanced around, taking everything in with one sweeping look much as he would at a crime scene, before taking a sip of his rum. Only one officer left to try and break the silence...For god's sakes they were colleagues! Why was this so damn difficult? It just seemed that outside the office they pretty much had nothing in common...

'Oh for God's sake, this is meant to be a happy occasion! Here's to cracking the case and putting that dirt bag where he belongs. Behind bars!' Anne-Britt raised her glass, a wide grin stretched on her lips. Everyone at the table could honestly agree that she was the most enjoyable of them to have around. Though she was a very competent, not the messing around type, she was also capable of great motherly compassion and even had a good sense of humour. A relatively rare thing in the Ystad Police Force...

'Right you are. Cheers!' Nyberg was more than happy to join in, having finished counting the number of framed pictures decorating the otherwise blank walls.

'A toast to Kurt for getting him in time before he had a chance to murder someone else.' The group turned their attention to their team leader, four pairs of eyes shining with admiration and respect. No matter what, nobody could say Wallander was anything but an exceptional detective. At the cost of his own personal life the man dedicated every waking hour to his work, succeeding in catching many felons but destroying himself in the process. Though his sacrifices didn't go unnoticed by those around him who truly understood the struggle of keeping the law.

'I couldn't have done it without your help and you all know it. This is a toast for all of us.' That answer clearly pleased everyone and they all took a swing of whatever beverage each chose to have. The atmosphere began to relax and the cops stopped being cops and became simple people out on a night of fun with a group of friendly co-workers.

'Well this is more like it. Was afraid I'd have to start counting the toothpicks as a distraction...' Nyberg's comment elected a short round of laughter, though it wasn't really a joke...Before Anne-Britt proposed the toast he had reached 23 toothpicks.

'Waitress. Another round all around?' A united nod of approval. 'Thanks.' Magnus smiled at the woman and she gave a shy, you-can-look-for-me-later, kind of smiles back.

'Sure thing honey. A round on the house.' She left and the others all looked approvingly at the youngest man of the group. There was no denying that he was a good looking specimen, with his tall built and warm eyes, and the rumours whispered of him being a bachelor. A fine catch indeed...

'And I think we now know who to bring next time we come around for drinks.' Laughter and chatter followed Svedberg's comment.

* * *

'Will you two be having another?' The waitress' large blue eyes lingered on Magnus, waiting for some sort of encouragement but he only flashed her a frugal smile.

'No thank you. I think we had enough.' It was only him and Wallander left. The rest went to their respective homes a while back because they all had someone waiting for them. The same couldn't be said for the remaining party of two...

'Alright then.' She turned her back and left, still smiling sweetly but no longer looking at the younger man like anything but a customer.

'She's not going to give you anymore hints. If you want her you'll have to go get her.' They were both sufficiently drunk for their tongues to loosen but still able to speak and act decently. They were respectable men of the law after all...Magnus smiled at Wallander while his eyes has a far-away look in them.

'It's never going to happen. This was doomed from the star.' Wallander raised an eyebrow and Magnus smirked softly before looking down at his almost empty glass.

'How so?' The question was imminent.

'I don't know...She's just not my type.' He looked up at the other man for a second before letting his gaze fall back to the alcohol. Kurt couldn't be sure but he thought he saw something in the younger man's eyes...something that spelled trouble and at the same time he was powerless to resist.

'Fair enough.' A moment of silence fell around them but this one wasn't awkward. The buzz of the alcohol made sure to get rid of that problem... 'Just make sure you don't get to my age and remain alone.' Magnus's eyes locked with Wallander's but his superior was the one having the distant look now. He was thinking of his ex-wife and the family he once had. The family he'd single handily destroyed.

'Why not?' He was genuinely curios to get inside the other man's mind. They rarely talked outside working hours and even then they weren't anywhere close to a 'friendship'. Despite that though Magnus, like all the other Ystad Police employees, had a deep respect for the detective. His numerous successful arrests spoke for themselves, but it wasn't only the enforcer of law that Magnus was interested in. He was interested to catch a glimpse of Kurt Wallander the man. His self-destructive need to form emotional ties between himself and his cases, his existentialist frame of mind, the way he viewed the world around him... Was it all just one big case to solve? Was he looking for clues and answers in the hope he'll be able to patch the puzzle together?

'You can't afford to be picky for one.' Who would have guessed it? Wallander had a sense of humour. A small smile crossed his lips but then he assumed a surprisingly serious expression and he focused on some scene in the distance Magnus, or any other man, couldn't see. A glimpse of the past lost long ago. 'Having to go home just to be greeted by silence and darkness. An empty bed...It's lonely and the hunger inside you for something more only grows with the passing of time. It got to the point where I'd look for any sort of distraction just so I can avoid going home. But then Linda started living with me and I hated leaving her alone.'

'Where's Linda now?' Magnus didn't know much about Linda Wallander except that she was a most attentive and caring daughter. From the way Kurt spoke of her it didn't take a detective to see he really loved her. He probably needed her support and care a lot more than he even realized it.

'She's staying with her mother for a while.' Dangerous waters. As soon as his ex-wife was mentioned Kurt trailed into silence.

'Have you...' Magnus wasn't sure how to continue. 'Have you found anyone else?' Kurt just looked at him and smiled a sad little smile, his eyes distantly looking right through him. He wondered what the past, lively Kurt Wallander was like. He hadn't been part of his group back then so he only knew the current Kurt, slowly tearing himself to pieces.

'There had been a few close ones but nothing to last.' Wallander was surprisingly open about his past. Magnus knew he wasn't that drunk...Maybe he just needed for someone to listen, for someone to reach forth and make a connection. He was still a human being and human beings craved attention.

'Don't lose hope.' Kurt chuckled softly, his eyes finally re-focusing on the present.

'Here's to never losing hope.' They clinked their glasses and swallowed the last of their drinks. 'What about you? Anyone special in your life?'

'Nope.' Kurt waited for a second for something more to be said but there really wasn't anything else to add.

'Alright...That's...I'm sure she'll turn up eventually.' Magnus hid his smile with his hand, under the subterfuge of a cough. He had no doubt _someone_ will turn up but he sincerely doubted it'll be a _she_.

* * *

'You're not going to drive are you?' Magnus turned to look at Kurt, a little surprised at the question. Now that he mentioned it, he was in no way fit to go anywhere near a car. Between the two there was no question he'd been the heavier drinker and it even showed in the way he slightly wavered in his steps. Wallander on the other hand looked right as rain.

'Erm...Maybe?'

'Not while I'm here you're not. I'd hate to have to arrest you for irresponsible driving.' Somehow Magnus doubted he'd object very much to that...'How about I give you a lift and leave you in front of your apartment?' He put it like a question but really it was a statement. Magnus could either agree or walk for four streets.

'You win. Do you know where I live?' The two began making their way towards Kurt's car. Magnus figured he'd come to get his own automobile early the next morning.

'I know the general are, but I'll need directions to get to the apartment.'

'I think I can manage that.'

* * *

'Do you want to come up for a cup of tea or something?' The words were out Magnus' mouth before he thought about them. Their earlier conversation about being lonely and going to an empty house kept playing inside his mind like a broken record. Truth was he understood Wallander perfectly. It was horrible going back each night to that empty place that he never could call home. A home was warm and pleasant. His apartment was cold and unfamiliar, even after all those months. Maybe it was the drink talking but that night he desperately needed some companionship.

'Sure...Why not?' Kurt hesitated only for a second, the same thoughts plaguing his mind. Unlike Magnus he owned a house. A much bigger space which seemed all the more dreary because of it. A warm smile played on the younger man's lips, clearly having expected to be shot down but pleased to be proven otherwise.

They got out of the car and Kurt followed Magnus who took the lead. He owned one of the top apartments and even had quite a lovely view from that height. The space was relatively small but Kurt was immediately struck by the modest simplicity of the place. The furniture was elegant and colour coordinated in white and soft greys with a splash of vibrancy here and there. It was very tasteful.

'Welcome to my place.'

'It's nice.'

'Thank you.' Wallander stepped in and sat on the sofa while Magnus disappeared off to the kitchen. 'Tea?'

'Yes please. No sugar.' The other was already aware of his superior's tastes, especially since he was usually the errand boy for the group...It came with being the youngest transfer.

'Here you are.' He placed the cup in front of Kurt and took his own seat beside the other man. The place was too small to fit more than one sofa without crowding. He could have taken a chair from the kitchen but his hands had been full and frankly he didn't want to get up a second time. The other didn't seem to mind anyway...

'It's nice.' Magnus didn't miss the repetition of the phrase and nodded his thanks, hiding his smile with the act of drinking. The tea _was_ nice. Silence descended around them but they didn't mind. They were happy simply to have the company of another rather than having to bury their demons and fears in the bottle. Every cop had demons. Having to see them consume and corrupt others on a regular basis only made them more aware of the ones lurching inside the darkest crevices of their souls. The ones scratching just below the surface, eager to come out and wreak havoc.

'I suppose I should be going.' But Kurt made no move to get up. The tea cups lay forgotten on the table, both empty for over five minutes.

'I suppose you should.' Neither moved. Neighed wanted to be alone that night, alone with their individual demons. They didn't have to voice those fears and wants. After all, it took one to know one...

Magnus was the first to take action, closing the distance between them with an easy lean and sealing their lips together. Wallander froze, allowing Magnus to coax him out before he gave in. He opened Pandora's Box and let his want take over. His calloused hand sneaked into the soft curls not to push away but to pull closer.

He wasn't quite certain how they ended up in the bedroom, Magnus' arms united around his neck while leading him backwards. Their lips didn't part. It was euphoric, feeling the same need to be needed from another. Shirts were pulled down eager limbs and carelessly tossed aside. Quick breaths were inhaled in between short pauses where their lips had to part only to run back to the other pair with desperation.

The bed sheets danced around them as they crashed on top of them, Magnus falling first only to drag Kurt down with him. The older man's powerful legs flanked the other, preventing his escape not that such thought even entered his mind. If anything Magnus' imploring eyes and impatiently scratching fingers screamed the opposite...

They were emerged in darkness, the only light coming from the stray moon rays squeezing through the tiny cracks of the tightly shut curtains. They hit the two pairs of eyes and made them shine from the reflection. Hands and lips moved with fervour, touching kissing every inch they could. Magnus arched his throat and bridged his spine, allowing the full impact of the sensation to wash over him and drown him. He could feel the heat and hunger in the other's every touch and it electrified his every nerve.

There was no need to keep silent. Even if there was someone to hear them neither cared by that point. Moans and gasps twisted together around them in an amorous symphony. The bed cracked its own contribution to the orchestra while their bodies danced as one. The union of their movements sped up as their hunger became more acute.

Tongues lashed at each other in one last desperate need to connect, Kurt increasing the tempo of his thrusts to the point where even the kiss couldn't fully muffle Magnus' voice. Kurt reached the proverbial cliff and he was staring over the edge. He wanted to jump, to fall, to fly, but he was rooted to the ground. He couldn't spread his wings and take flight. His fears held him back and the noose tightened around his necks.

Then Magnus called his name, his voice drenched in passion and the chains around him broke. It was like a free fall. Wallander could practically feel the wind rushing past him and despite the ground closing in on him he felt a bizarre calm. He closed his eyes and breathed freely, at complete peace for once and then...Then he was drowning in the crushing sensation of his own completion.

* * *

Magnus moved around the office absent-mindedly, not even realizing he had accidentally trashed his own report. Luckily the sound of the folder hitting the bottom of the bin woke him up from his daze and he quickly retrieved the pile of important documents. It took him an entire day to put that together and he had no desire of pulling an all-nighter simply because he'd been distracted.

He ran his palms over his face and through his curls before reaching for his bottled water and concentrated on the cool liquid running down his throat. Strangely enough this reminded him of another thing running along the bridge of his throat...a surprisingly possessive tongue. He shook his head, hoping the memory would somehow be knocked out. He didn't regret it but he wasn't exactly proud of the previous night either. He admitted that he had hoped to get his chief into bed, having admired the older man for some time now, but he also knew Wallander was not as loose with his morale as him. Hell, he'd never actually expected for him to go along with it! And he'd been too carried away to do anything about it when that happened...

Magnus dreaded coming face to face with the other man. Fortunately that hadn't been a problem in the morning since when he woke up he woke up alone. He figured Wallander had let himself out long before the first hours of the morning and for some illogical reason he couldn't quite help a small pang of disappointment. But he couldn't just avoid the other forever...They were part of the same work group! One way or another they'd be thrown together and in a perilous job such as theirs awkwardness was not an option...It could cost someone their lives.

'Magnus, do you have the report ready?' He visibly flinched and looked up only to come face to face with the man in question. He'd been so absorbed in his own trail of thoughts he hadn't even heard Wallander approach his desk.

'Yes!..It's right here.' He held up the folder he'd nearly trashed and offered it to the detective who took it from him with a curt nod of thanks.

'That's great.' He was flicking through the pages while Magnus was still too disorientated to do or say much. 'Thanks.' He flashed a smile before going to his own desk, leaving Magnus even more confused than ever before.

'You're welcome?...' What exactly was that?! Magnus sat back into his chair and pondered on it. A few minutes later a wide grin crossed his lips. Wallander really was too kind for his own good...By behaving so casually, like nothing had ever happened, he's not only set Magnus' mind at rest but also assured him there would be no awkwardness between them in the future. Their work relationship remained unaltered.

Their relationship outside work? That remained to be seen...

* * *

**Well i hope it was an enjoyable read and if u can, please please please leave a review. XD Thank you in advance! **

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY! **


End file.
